Fabina Forever!
Hello people. Here I'm going to post a fanfiction stories that I've thought of. These stories are made from my opinion of House of Anubis ships. I hope you enjoy, and leave a comment if you do, or don't, then I can adapt my stories. (Already sorry if this page looks weird, first time using it :P) House of Trouble/House of Returning (At Anubis House) Fabian: looks at Amber What if Nina doesn't come back, what do we do then? Amber: Don't woory, she'll come back, just relax, it isn't like she got kidnapped or anything. Fabian: Thanks Amber, that kidnapping thing REALLY helps me not worrying.. comes into the hall Eddie: What's up people, I'm back! Fabian and Amber: Hai Eddie. Eddie: Well, you two sound happy.. Not. Amber: Fabian is just worried about Nina, why she isn't back yet and everything. Eddie: Okay then, I'll just go and look for Patricia then. leaves room rings, Fabian runs to the door Fabian: NINA!!! Nina: FABIAN!!! kisses Nina Nina: Soo, I don't have to ask if you missed me. both laugh day, at school Alfie: Glad to be back, the old gang back together, and Rufus isn't here anymore. Patricia: And no Vera! Fabian: And of course, Nina didn't die, and we're not cursed, and Senkhara is g.. All: Fabian We know.. Fabian: Just being happy to Nina Nina: Just hoping that nothing crazy happens this year. And everything went well, untill the third day of school... Amber: NOOO. I hat French, I don't want to go. Nina: You must, it's only the third day of school, you might get expelled! Amber: For skipping one lesson? Yeah right. Alfie: Let's go already. walk to the french classroom Amber: Screams Nina: This can't be true. Fabian: No.. Alfie: Do you think we need to do something? Because what, or better to say who, they found, was Miss Andrews, lying on de ground in a puddle of blood, with in her arm writter the initials RZ.. So, how did you like it? Again, it's my first story and I just want to know if I should make a second part and everything. Please leave a comment :) House of Ressurection/House of Lost Fabian: Alfie, go get mr Sweet. Amber, call an ambulance. Amber and Alfie: Okay. runs out of the classroom, Amber calls the ambulance Nina: Is she still alive? Patricia: I don't know. Fabian: Let me check. walks towards miss Andrews. When he reaches miss Andrews, he checks her pulse Fabian: She's alive, but I think that she on't last long. comes in Jerome: Hey, how you doing... What happened in here? Nina: I.. miss Andrews... and... Fabian: Calm down Nina. puts his arms around Nina, Jerome looks at Andrews Jerome: What's that around her neck? looks Nina, what is your locket doing around miss Andrews neck? NIna: I don't know, I lost it last year. Rufus took it.. Rufus! That explains the RZ in her arm. We're not finished yet! people and Sweet come in Sweet: Miss Andrews, hello?? Class is dismissed. LEAVE! leaves Nina: Come to the cellar tonight, we need to talk. Sibuna. Sibuna: Sibuna. night, in the cellar Amber: What do we do now? Patricia: Find Rufus? Alfie: Why on Earth would you go look for Rufus. Fabian: Maybe she's right. If he is still out there we should.. Victor: downstairs It's ten o'clock.. Alfie: Let's go. Goodnight. All: Goodnight. Fabian: Sweet dreams Nina. Nina: suspicious You too Fabs, you too. To be continued... House of Tunnels/House of Books So, here's a new part. Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but my teachers gave me a lot of homework! But here's part 3 :D I also changed my writing style a bit, but it's still with dialogues. The next day at school, Sibuna comes together during lunch. Fabian: If it was Rufus, he must want something from us. Nina: But what? Amber: Maybe we should go talk to him. Alfie: And how do you ant to do that? Amber: Well, he's standing right over there. point at the windiw, behind the window, Rufus is standing Patricia: Amber, how long has he been there? Amber: I don't know, I just saw him! Nina: I'm going outside. Fabian: I'm coming with you. and Nina go outside Rufus: So, you've decided to come and help me. Nina: No we didn't. Rufus: Yes you did. Otherwise you wouldn't come here, because you're going to ask me what I want. You will give that to me, so you will help me. Fabian: to Nina That actually makes sense. Nina: What do you want? Rufus: What I wan, I want the sword of Arghus, and I want Jerome to bring it to me. Nina: The sword of whattus? Fabian: Arghus, a guy who worked for Robbert Frobisher-Smythe. It's said it has power to even master the powers of the chosen one. Rufus: Just go look in the tunnels. Nina: And why would I give that to you? Rufus: Because I know you will. left Fabian: Look in the tunnels? But the tunnels are finished. Nina: Maybe there's a second tunnel. Sibuna went to the tunnels that night, and they found another tunnel, but where? Because I wanted to make it a bit exciting, I just felt that I had to stop here. Maybe, you could reply ith an answer to the question about where the tunnel was. I've given a hint somewhere in this chapter. Also if you watched the show, it would be really easy to guess. See you next time :P